Human (playable)
(regent) | mount = Horse }} The humans of Stormwind are one of the playable Alliance races in World of Warcraft. They are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with the Alliance of Lordaeron to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the southlands. Background The noble humans of Stormwind are a proud, tenacious race. They bravely fought the orcish Horde for generations as the patrons of the Grand Alliance. Just as they thought peace had at last settled over their war-torn kingdoms, an even darker shadow descended upon the world. The undead Scourge unleashed a foul plague of death upon humanity and succeeded in decimating the northern human kingdom of Lordaeron. The few humans who survived fled south to the protection of Stormwind. Yet no sooner had the undead struck than the demonic Burning Legion began its cataclysmic invasion of the world. The warriors of humanity stood fast against the Legion and helped save the world from imminent destruction. Nearly six years later, the defenders of Stormwind stand vigilant against any who would threaten the sanctity of their lands. Situated in the foothills of Elwynn Forest, Stormwind City is one of the last bastions of human power in the world. King rules the people of Stormwind, who remain steadfast in their commitment to the Grand Alliance. Backed by their stalwart allies, the armies of Stormwind have been called away to once again fight the savage Horde on distant battlefields. With the armies gone, the defense of Stormwind now falls to its proud citizens. They must defend the kingdom against those who encroach upon it, and hunt down the subversive traitors who seek to destroy it from within. Now is the time for heroes. Now humanity’s greatest chapter can be told. Appearance Humans’ skin ranges from dark to light, and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray, or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond, or red. Humans look like exaggerated forms of real-life humans, with men usually keeping their hair short and women usually longer. Beards on men seem very popular or shaving is just not common. Humans average 6 feet in height and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Starting info The humans start in Northshire Valley, a subzone located in northern Elwynn Forest. Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Racial traits Reasons for racial traits Humans have long chosen Sword Specialization and Mace Specialization. These weapons have come to symbolize justice in human culture and human martial arts are built around their use. One of the greatest advantages that humanity possesses is their aptitude for team work and leadership, therefore they are also well known for their skills in Diplomacy. Their leaders proposed forming the Alliance, and even ordinary citizens know that the right choice of words means the difference between leaving a good impression and leaving a great one. The human tenacity is one of their best traits as a race. They will continue to fight through any level of adversity. Faced with invasions by the Orcs, Burning Legion, and even the Scourge, The Human Spirit remains unconquered. Human societies tend to have more problems with crime than those of other races. This is perhaps best exemplified by the rise of the Defias and the Syndicate, though there are plenty of small time crooks as well. To cope, humans have developed their skills of Perception. When a human suspects something is up, they can look and listen extra carefully for hidden enemies. Other races, particularly night elves, find this odd, as humans are naturally handicapped against most known humanoid races in low-light conditions, lacking dark and low-light vision. Reasons for classes *Mage: Humans have not always been aware of the power of sorcery. During the rule of Lordaeron, When the High elf population of Quel'Thalas was raided by armies of the Amani Trolls, the High Elves requested the help of the Humans to aid in the defense of the Elven kingdom. The humans agreed, and after successfully defending the land, the Elves taught a small number of humans the gift of magic. It spread, and the humans quickly mastered the arcane arts. Many great human wizards have both come and gone, taught apprentices, and even established the mighty magical faction of Kirin Tor. *Paladin: Many of the first Paladins were humans. With their stalwart faith in the Holy Light, the Knights of the Silver Hand purge evil from the Human kingdoms and seek to cleanse Lordaeron. However, Many Paladins of the Scarlet Crusade are crazed along with the rest of their faction, shaming the Holy Light and killing anything or anyone not aligned with their "righteous" ideology. *Priest: The Humans have always had a strong faith in the Holy Light and of course needed scholars to teach and spread it. They act selfless and just, giving charity to the needy and blessing the faithful. *Rogue: Not all human culture is noble and honorable. Much, if not all, of Human history is molded and shaped by betrayal, backstabbing, greed and deception. Thievery is common in the crowded streets of Stormwind City and the plains of Westfall and many civilians are forced to steal just to survive. *Warlock: Not all human sorcerers have the best intentions. Many have grown corrupt, seeking power and delving into the darker schools of magic. Their hearts are tainted by greed and selfishness, and the majority go insane and join the Shadow Council or allow themselves to be manipulated by horrid entities of the twisting nether. *Warrior: With a history of war, strife and honor, Many a human has picked up a sword or shield to defend their families, pride and lands. Media Images Videos Human In-Game Intro (World of Warcraft) See also *Human magic *Human technology External links Category:Alliance races Category:Humans Category:Stormwind City Category:Alliance factions